User talk:Kt111
Welcome! Powers Every magical being as the power to scry, make potions and cast spells. * Leo made a potion in All Halliwell's Eve * He cast a spell in The Devil's Music And well, he obviously has scrying if he has the other to. Like I said before, everyone magical being as them powers. The Source made a potion, and so did the Seer. Other Demon's have also cast spells and made potions. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Leo scryed while he was an Elder in Spin City. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 15:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :True, but I was talking about Whitelighter powers. xD And he did the whole potion making and cast a spell, why wouldn't he have the power to scry as a whitelighter? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, i don't know. :( If we never saw him scry, we can't really assume that he can, can we? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: But spells, potions and scryng are what make witches unique magical beings, why do they need witches if whitelighters could do the same and even more. Also in the Devil's Music Leo used memory dust (P3 H2O and Trial By Magic).Kt111 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Because Whitelighters are pacifists, witches fight demons, whitelighters can't. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, we never have seen any whitelighters scry before... -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because they cant, they can only brew potions.Kt111 16:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: They can cast spells too, it is a package deal; they get all three. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We don't ''know that. Only witches and Elders have ever displayed all three. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Paige said that scrying was Witch to Witch stuff in Scry Hard, but that doesn't really prove anything. Shanebeckam 21:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you.Agility comes from Telekinesis or Levitation.But still Agility is inside Pipers infobox. 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Plus Paige has Telekinetic Orbing, which is a form of telekinesis,so she has the power of Agility too. Paige has never demonstrated the power of agility. Maybe it's only a normal telekinesis power.Kt111 21:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.But you dont know that.That ability should be mentioned in her power section.It is very possible she had Agility. 22:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Criteria Nice thinking but that will result in adding more categories and we went round for about a month trying to fix them. As I say it was nice thinking but I think it would be best if I said no. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Just sending out this mass message... (sorry if you already are aware of this) Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please remember to categorize images. I don't want to start giving our warnings. Thanks. 19:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How to categorize Sure thing. When you an open an image, in the bottom right corner you will see a small white, piece of notebook paper. Then this screen pops up. Scroll to the bottom and you will see where it says "Add Category". Click that and start typing in the correct Tag. For instance this was "Images by Object". There are different categories that pertain to each picture. For example, a picture of a Elise would be "Images by Character",you could also add "Images by episode". You will also have pictures of the sisters... you can have those as "Images of Piper Halliwell". Once you start typing, you will see categories automatically start to pop up. It helps. Once again, here are the categories you use.. until you get the hang of it . don't forget to hit "SAVE"Policy You can click on images I have uploaded to get a sense of how to properlly tag them. 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pathokinesis It should be in her infobox, why? :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, ok :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Power List Hey, thanks for picking up my suggestions on the power list so quickly ;) 20:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Mike Separation Yes you may, that does sound like a good idea. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mmmmm, I just saw your edits about the last issue and I was wondering if..do you have last issue?if you have it could you scan it and send it to me please? I live in Mexico and I can't obtain it please, I beg you if you. - Peter Halliwell 17:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) No way Absolutely not, You're fantastic. I'll admit, I welcome your edits, you're better with grammar and you usually clean up my mess (Thanks). It was directed to the person that was reverting back the sections. Superlana 01:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kt111, did you get my message? Sometimes these things do not show up. Please do not take offense, my complaint was not directed at you. Like I said above, I welcome/look forward to your edits.Superlana 12:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you and I agree with you on the other pages.Superlana 03:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, sorry, I just disagree with your opinion. I am not trying to shoot you down, just have a discussion. I'm not trying to be impolite, so I'll try to express my opinion differently. Charmdozo 20:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Ones Page The Three Essentials of Magic does not represent the connection between each sisters' powers. And Paige's powers do have a connection, in such a way that she can help charges and innocents, sense their pain, and of course movement. -- ''PerryPeverell 13:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Levitation Hi KT111, just wanted to let you know that P3nathan was kind enough to ask Paul another question to clear up the levitation question.Superlana 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Me: so she can't levitate things exactly but she can take things with her if she touches them? Paul: I might phrase it differently, but effectively, yes. Yes, I think projective levitation should be erased. However, the definition could be inco-operated into the levitation definition.Superlana 22:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Empathy Sorry for the late reply, just got in. This is just me take: I think it's in line with how Phoebe can interpret the reason behind or root cause of an emotion. However, Piper's emotions were so strong that Phoebe did not need or have time to interpret the reasons behind them, everything Piper was feeling and why, basically hit her like a ton of bricks.Superlana 17:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Or it could be the fact that Phoebe is her sister and she knew how Piper felt already.Eric Jenkins 17:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes that could have played a part.Superlana 17:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) To me she was, but emotionally not mentally. Speaking of which, I alway loved the idea of PJ communicating empathically with her mom and dad.Superlana 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the limit. Also, the ability to project and receive emotions would be a great power. If PJ ever develops an empathic ability, it needs to be unique.Superlana 18:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Cupids Chronokinesis is an extremely are and powerful ability that involves manipulating time in all directions, such as reversing time and creating time loops. Cupids just don't possess this power. Cupids can only travel through time (Time Travel) and stop/slow down time (Temporal Stasis), which is also very limited to charges and small areas. Charmdozo 23:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think having temporal stasis and time travel is enough, but if you want to make these changes you should post this on the talk page of cupids or chronokinesis, so everyone can give their opinion. Charmdozo 09:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) User box I know you like the previous Empathy users box, I didn't like it unfortunately. However, I tinkered with it again, tell me what you think.Superlana 14:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Good, I'm glad you like it and It should put a end to all debate.So win win.XDSuperlana 17:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hell Hath No Fury I just started on it. I have not deleted anything. Annasean51 19:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Coop Okay, no problem, then something must have gone wrong, see the changes in your edit and mine yourself. Charmdozo 00:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Removing informations Hi Kt111.Why did you remove Molecular Acceleration from Pipers page and Shielding from Paiges page?Im talking about the beggining of their pages.In the introduction.Is there some reason why you did this?Please answer me. 08:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Removing information I think that the powers are very important for the witches so must stay there. I don't have any problem with you i just answered to you because you were the one that removed those from the article. i dont defent anyone sure piper and are my favorites but this doesnt mean anything. Pipers powers are molecular so i find good idea to stay as it was because explain better her powers. prue has telekinesis, astral projection but you cant say that piper has molecular comb. immob. and accel. because are too scientific for people to know. i hope to agree and im sorry if i bothered you with my words before.Excalibur90 22:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Power connections The way I see it, Phoebe's powers are connected through the ability to sense and feel from other perspectives. She can see from different points of time, see from a height with levitation and feel the emotions of others, in person and also in her premonitions. That's the only connectin I can think off to link them all. I don't think electricity is really involved. Everyone believed Phoebe would gain a power like that when they saw Morality Bites, though it was later revealed to be pathokinesis. (advanced empathy). Charmdozo 13:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Astral Premonition Hi Kt111, what do you think of the "Headings". Other than Possession I don't like them, but I can not think of any more. Can you think of any? Concerning':' "While Dreaming", do you think she projected into her future body or with a separate body.Superlana 13:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Concerning the Dream':' I think she used a separate body as well. However, I think that just like Future Paige, Future Phoebe was not there when the Sandman was killed. But the Present-Day Sandman altered that future a little bit when he visited Present-Day Phoebe, causing her to astral project there (note: the change was the astral-self of Present-Day Phoebe suddenly being at the park at the time of his death). It's noticable in the vision; the demon and the Sandman did not act as if someone else was there (and the vision come to and end before we could see the Tracer Demon react to Phoebe's sudden appearance). I hope that made sense, the timeline stuff is hard to explain. Superlana 20:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Premonition Hi Kt111, what about when Phoebe looked into Brittany coffin. I think it was the first time Phoebe used her premonition to look into the present.Superlana 21:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC)